Something from Idgie and Ruth's life (Rus)
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: Drabbles on keywords on Live Journal community 10iloveyou First drabble on a word 'trust', second on a word 'true'. FGT OTP is Idgie/Ruth AU femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Help us, Ruth.**

Сообщество 10iloveyou in Live Journal

Ключевое слово - trust (доверие) из таблицы «relationship» («отношения»).

Idgie Threadgoode / Ruth Jamison PG AU femslash

Родители Тредгуды доверяют Руфи заботиться об Иджи.

XXX

Все, кто жили в доме Тредгудов, прекрасно понимали, что Руфь не хочет уезжать домой.

Больше всего на свете Руфь Джемисон хотела прижать к себе Иджи Тредгуд и никогда не отпускать. _Она не хотела покидать Иджи._ Руфь влюбилась, и это чувство было взаимным. Девушка хотела послать к чёрту (узнал бы об этом её отец священник, что бы было!) будущее замужество и остаться с самым дорогим человеком на свете.

Имоджена Тредгуд, или, для краткости, Иджи, не могла себе представить, что её любимая Руфь сможет перечеркнуть то, что было и бросить её. Зачем? Чтобы выйти замуж. Не смешите. _Она_ и _замуж_? Против природы не попрёшь!

Родители Тредгуды попросили Руфь не уезжать. Они знали, что Руфь Джемисон - единственная, кого слушается Иджи.

Руфь хотела быть такой, как всё. Она хотела вступить в брак с мужчиной не потому, что его любит, а потому, что так надо. Женщина должна выйти замуж и точка. _Она не должна быть исключением._

Руфь часто просыпалась по ночам и плакала, так что у неё начинали трястись плечи от рыданий.

XXX

Руфь уже перестала плакать. Она стала вслух размышлять о своих чувствах. На часах было пять часов утра, поэтому девушка не боялась, что кто-то может её услышать.

- Всю жизнь я хотела быть примерной девочкой, потом - девушкой. Я не могла даже представить, что не выйду замуж. _Я должна. Так положено._ Я должна наплевать на свои чувства и вступить в брак с мужчиной. И неважно, что потом я буду не счастлива так, как могла бы. И неважно, что больше всего на свете я люблю Иджи Тредгуд, а не... Иджи!

Руфь смахнула упавшую на щёку слезу и взяла себя в руки.

Через несколько секунд девушка услышала, что её кто-то зовёт. Нет, это был не «кто-то», а её дорогая Иджи. Она сидела на ветке иранской мелии и могла спокойно попасть в комнату мисс Джемисон, если бы та открыла окно.

Как раз это Руфь и сделала.

- Я всё слышала. Отпираться бесполезно. - Иджи сидела на кровати и смотрела на Руфь.

- Неужели всё?

- Да, мэм.

- Я должна... - Девушка пыталась урезонить себя. Она хотела ничего не чувствовать, когда смотрела на Иджи... Но это было невозможно.

- Слова школьницы, которая пытается соврать, почему не выучила урок, кажутся более правдоподобными, чем твои. Ради тебя я даже, чёрт подрал, закончу школу. Мне остался всего один год.

Тем временем, Иджи сняла ботинки.

- Что ты собираешься делать? - поинтересовалась Руфь Джемисон.

- Ничего особенного. Просто, если меня не будет, мисс Джемисон сможет покинуть свою любимую.

Руфь впервые в жизни оказалась не одна в кровати, более того - с девушкой... в которую была взаимно влюблена.

- Ты выйдешь замуж за как-его-там?

- Я не выйду замуж за «как-его-там» Фрэнка Беннетта, - сказала Руфь окончательное решение. Я не хочу жалеть о зря прожитых годах. _Я хочу быть с тобой, Иджи Тредгуд._

Иджи хотела, чтобы эта минута навсегда осталась в их памяти.

Имоджена больше не краснела, когда смотрела на Руфь. Теперь ей казалось, что в её руках что-то очень хрупкое и драгоценное и она ни в коем случае не должна это потерять или, что ещё во много-много раз хуже - разбить. И именно тогда Иджи сделала то, что всё равно бы сделала рано или поздно. Она поцеловала Руфь. Нет, это был не обычный поцелуй в щёку, который получила Иджи от Руфи, когда у мисс Джемисон был день рождения. Иджи поцеловала Руфь прямо в губы. Понятно, для дочери священника _такой_ поцелуй был первым. Но и для мисс Тредгуд это было впервые.

- Нет... Мне всё это приснилось, - произнесла Руфь Джемисон, когда оторвалась от губ Иджи.

- Не слишком ли прекрасный сон, милая?

- Но... это не возможно. В шесть часов утра моя любимая девушка поцеловала меня прямо в губы, а я была согласна?

- Ничего, привыкнешь. Уверена, с ним бы ты не чувствовала ничего подобного.

- Конечно, нет. Ты - чудо, Иджи Тредгуд, моя bee charmer (заклинательница пчёл).

- Вот именно, твоя. Навсегда.

XXX

На что готовы люди ради любви? Например, Иджи Тредгуд закончила школу.

На что вы готовы ради любимого человека? Ради любимой, Руфи Джемисон, Имоджена Тредгуд отучилась в школе последний год и стала чуть-чуть умнее.

09.23-24.2011


	2. Chapter 2

Сообщество 10iloveyou in Live Journal

Ключевое слово - true (правда) из таблицы «relationship» («отношения»).

Idgie Threadgoode / Ruth Jamison PG AU femslash

Summary: Скажи мне правду, Руфь.

* Заклинательница пчёл и её любимая.

Руфь Джемисон не хотела уезжать из Полустанка. Она была влюблена. Можно подумать, что девушка полюбила какого-то местного юношу. Нет. Всё было гораздо прекраснее. Она влюбилась в двоюродную сестру Иджи Тредгуд. Кстати, Иджи отвечала взаимностью.

Мисс Тредгуд не могла даже представить, что Руфь вернётся домой.

Когда Руфь Джемисон приехала в Полустанок, она думала, что осенью уедет обратно в Джорджию. Девушка полагала, что будет жить в Полустанке только одно лето.

Но всё вышло совершенно иначе.

XXX

Руфь Джемисон плакала много ночей подряд. Девушка слишком сильно хотела остаться, но понимала, что должна выйти замуж за Фрэнка Беннетта.

Наступил день, когда Руфь Джемисон уезжала в Джорджию.

Вещи были собраны, и Руфь стала со всеми прощаться.

Девушка уже собиралась сказать прощальные слова своей любимой, но боялась, что Иджи может что-то натворить из-за такого горя, как вдруг...

- Миз Руфь, вам письмо. - Онзелла дала Руфи конверт.

Руфь Джемисон сразу же открыла его и стала читать про себя. Это было письмо от её мамы.

«Руфь, дорогая, ни в коем случае не возвращайся домой. Фрэнк Беннетт совершенно не такой, каким кажется на первый взгляд. Я случайно узнала, что его интересуют девушки только для «развлечений». Иногда он делает это с девушками помимо их воли. Когда девушка рожает от него ребёнка, он подносит кулак к лицу несчастной, чтобы та не рассказала правду. К счастью, этот ужас не всегда заканчивается рождением ребёнка. Плюс к этому, он - пьяница».

Поэтому, _ни в коем случае не возвращайся домой_».

Любящая тебя мама.

Вскоре Руфь осознала, что произошло. Как же она была счастлива! Но, одновременно, мисс Джемисон чуть не стошнило от мысли о том, что мог сделать с ней Беннетт.

Девушка сразу же отправилась в комнату Иджи.

Мисс Тредгуд не дала сказать Руфи ни слова.

- Значит, ты уезжаешь и бросишь меня ради _него_? Как ты смеешь? Ты не можешь этого сделать! - Иджи кричала, а Руфь ждала, когда её любимая остановится, и тогда она сможет рассказать ей, что случилось.

Наконец, Иджи заметила, что Руфь держит в руках конверт и улыбается.

- Что случилось? Скажи мне правду, Руфь.

- Она здесь... - Девушка помахала письмом. - Но сначала... Можно сесть?

- Конечно, садись! - Руфь села на кровать, в двух шагах от которой стояла до этого. Девушка понимала: когда Иджи прочитает письмо, она повалит её на кровать, поэтому лучше туда сесть самой.

- Держи. - Руфь протянула письмо Иджи.

- Ты собиралась выйти замуж за пьяного маньяка? Ты собиралась уехать от меня к этому? - Девушка даже не могла произнести «он» по отношению к Беннетту.

- Я не знала, что он такой. Меня чуть не вытошнило, когда я дочитала.

- Раньше я думала, что должна выйти замуж, потому, что так надо...

- А что теперь?

- Теперь мне всё равно. Я никуда от тебя не уеду, моя любимая заклинательница пчёл.

Иджи и Руфь сидели на кровати совсем рядом друг с друг другом.

Иджи думала о том, как же прекрасна её Руфь.

Они обе понимали, насколько сильно влюбились в друг друга. Меньше всего их заботило то, что они - девушки, к тому же - родственники.

И тогда Иджи нежно поцеловала Руфь прямо в губы.

«Кажется, я попала в рай», - мелькнуло в голове Руфи. Дело в том, что дочь священника не могла даже подумать о том, что то, что то, что произошло, возможно для неё и она _так_ отреагирует.

Иджи посмотрела на Руфь, чтобы узнать, что чувствует её любимая.

Почти сразу Руфь в ответ поцеловала Иджи.

Мисс Джемисон поняла, что произошло и ответила на поцелуй, не давая девушке закончить то, что она так успешно начала.

- Ну, что? - спросила Иджи, улыбаясь.

- Ты - мой рай, Иджи Тредгуд, - ответила Руфь, улыбаясь не меньше, чем заклинательница пчёл.

- Думаю, нам пора закончить с мистером Ф. Б.. Я схожу к маме и покажу письмо.

- Ты права, - согласилась Руфь.

XXX

Иджи застала мать на кухне.

- Мама, сядь, пожалуйста.

- Что случилось, Иджи? - испугалась миссис Тредгуд.

- Ничего страшного, - ответила её дочь. Впрочем, _теперь_ так и было.

- Какой ужас! - произнесла мама Тредгуд, когда прочитала письмо. - Руфь остаётся с нами. Кстати, с ней всё в порядке?

- Всё хорошо, - ответила Иджи. Так оно и было.

XXX

Иджи зашла обратно в комнату, сняла обувь и легла на кровать.

- Всё в порядке. Как сказала мама, «Руфь остаётся с нами». Иди ко мне, Руфь.

Мисс Джемисон сразу же сняла обувь и устроилась рядом с любимой. Иджи обняла Руфь и прижала к себе.

- Да, представляю, что бы я наделала, если бы ты уехала, - произнесла Иджи.

- Я тоже представляю. И мне становится страшно. Конечно, не так как после чтения письма.

- Теперь с тебя хватит. Больше ты не захочешь покидать свою любимую Иджи.

- Никогда, любимая. Пока смерть не разлучит нас.

- Я надеюсь, что впереди у нас ещё много-много лет.

- Я тоже на это надеюсь.

- Руфь, ты помнишь самый счастливый день в своей жизни? - поинтересовалась Иджи.

- Конечно, сегодня - очень хороший день, но письмо... Если считать только с того времени, когда я оказалась в твоей комнате, тогда - да. Но у меня в памяти остался другой день, который самый счастливый в моей жизни на данный момент. Это - тот день, когда ты голыми руками достала мёд из дупла, полного пчёл. Потом ты протянула мне кувшин с мёдом и улыбнулась. Именно тогда я влюбилась в тебя, заклинательница пчёл Иджи Тредгуд. Я однажды слышала замечательную фразу. Вот её отрывок: «... кто-то может влюбиться в твою улыбку». (прим. Габриэль Гарсиа Маркес)

- Тогда? - удивилась Иджи. - Я даже и не думала.

- А какой твой самый любимый день? - тоже спросила Руфь.

- Если не считать этот день, то... Может, день, когда ты приехала в полустанок или... Нет, самый лучший день - когда мы были вдвоём. Тогда ты назвала меня «заклинательница пчёл». Мы были вдвоём... Руфь, ты понимаешь, как это прекрасно?

- Теперь - да, - ответила Руфь и прижала к себе Иджи Тредгуд. - У нас одинаково!

- На что ты готова ради меня? - вкрадчиво спросила мисс Джемисон.

Заклинательница пчёл так преданно посмотрела на Руфь, что всё было понятно без слов.

- Хорошо. Тебе осталось отучиться в школе всего один год.

- Я на всё согласна ради тебя, - сразу же сказала Иджи.

- Когда я вспоминаю самый счастливый день, я прекрасно понимаю, почему кое-что произошло. Во-первых, ты красивая и синеглазая. Во-вторых, ты так улыбнулась... И всё это вместе... Я влюбилась в тебя, Иджи.

- Ты действительно считаешь, что я красивая?

- Разве, глядя на тебя, можно думать иначе?

- Ты намного красивее меня, любимая.

XXX

Ещё до того, как Руфь собиралась уезжать, они с Иджи часто катались на качелях. Жители полустанка, проходящие мимо, смотрели на них и думали о том, что они обе красивые. И никто не подумал о том, что кто-то из двоих красивее.


End file.
